The invention relates to a chain hoist comprising a body; a hoist chain passing through the body; a first through-hole in the body for the hoist chain; a second through-hole in the body for the hoist chain; an actuator arrangement for operating the chain hoist, the actuator being used for moving the hoist chain through said through-holes in a lifting or lowering direction of the chain hoist.
A chain hoist of the invention is used particularly in theatre applications or the like in which an object to be lifted, such as a scenic object, must be lifted or lowered rapidly and precisely to the correct height.
In prior art solutions the correct height must be estimated by the eye and the hoist must be stopped on the basis of this, usually inaccurate, estimate which means that corrective moves have to be made. In connection with this, accidents may happen due to the object to be lifted hitting something and thus damaging both the object and the environment. In the worst case scenario personal injury may occur.